Smile although your mind is breaking
by EarlyHours
Summary: Esta muriendo  de dolor… yo lo sé, tu lo sabes y lo que probablemente sea más perturbador, es que él también lo sabe…


Hello everyone! Bueno, este es mi primer fic en FF y también de este fandom, tengo otros pero no los eh subido o están en alguna parte de amor-yaoi.

Y solo estoy diciendo tonterías porque estoy nerviosa, así que mejor ignórenme y lean.

Este fic es dedicado a Miich muchas gracias por todo peque!, te quiero mucho! Y a Boss por corregir el fic y a Mitta por ser la única en empujarme a subir este monstruo y a entender la página.

Como ya sabrán los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen y los utilizo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p>-...-...-...-<p>

* * *

><p>¿Alguna ves has tenido uno de esos días en los que sientes que deberías de gritarle a todo el mundo lo que has estado callando por años? ¿Por siglos incluso? Pero aún mas desesperante se torna el asunto cuando esa emoción se junta con la eterna sensación de estar completamente solo, desamparado… de esas veces que no vez ni sientes nada más que la fría y extenuante oscuridad, cuando cierras los ojos, los abres y no notas algún cambio de luz, cuando volteas hacia donde se supone que esta tu ventana y no divisas ni la penumbra de la luna.<p>

Te sientes opaco, famélico, lleno de ironía y en vez de gritar como quisieras hacerlo te quedas callado, peor aún, con un nudo en la garganta que apenas y te deja respirar.

Gruesas lágrimas caen de tus ojos, empapando todo tu rostro como si fueran una cascada que baña un manantial, pero no le encuentras nada bello a esto, no puedes siquiera ver una metáfora, porque lo único que deseas es que todas estas sensaciones se acaben, o al menos corten de tajo el corazón que las produce, porque sabes que ese es el principal enemigo, sabes que de ahí se genera todo lo que esta pasando, eh incluso el pensamiento de intento de muerte surca por tu mente.

¿Ya recordaste la sensación? ¿Planteaste la situación con alguna experiencia? Yo recuerdo la escena, sé que tu también la reconoces, pero Arthur Kirkland no solo la reconoce, la conoce perfectamente…

Y es que en una cama con las cobijas revueltas se encontraba el mencionado, llamaba la atención de una manera lastimera y no solo era porque se encontraba tirado en la cama en plena luz del día, la imagen iba más allá de la primera impresión, si lo mirabas parecía como si no tuviera vida podrías decir que se encontraba flácido, pálido, revisarías sus ojos… opacos, distantes, fríos, contrastando con las lagrimas cálidas que surcaban sus mejillas y yo sé que volverías a ver sus ojos para notar si algo había cambiado, y te darías cuenta que no, que fuste tú en primer lugar quien había pasado por alto que sus ojos no estaban tan faltos de emociones como tu creías… podías ver locura corriendo por esas irises de jade; locura, es lo que gritan sus ojos y lo descifras y lo sientes, sientes como esa lejana mirada te escrudiñe y tu cuerpo se retuerce en un espasmo de dolor.

Esta muriendo de dolor… yo lo sé, tu lo sabes y lo que probablemente sea más perturbador, es que él también lo sabe…

Aparece un súbito cambio y es que el mencionado parpadea lentamente, alrededor de tres veces, en el último parpadeo suspira y admiras como el chico se sienta en la cama, sin fuerza, como si estuviese enfermo o algo, levanta la mirada hacia la ventana y no puedes evitar preguntarse si vera que ya amaneció que hay sol y que el mundo sigue aunque el este tumbado en su alcoba causando lastimas.

Un sonido irrumpe la aparente calma del lugar y el rubio mira con desprecio aquel aparato electrónico, toma con aburrimiento su celular y no se molesta siquiera en contestar amablemente, puesto que escuchas un seco "¿Qué pasa?" saliendo abruptamente de sus labios, haciendo una mueca de asco cuando al parecer escucha lo que le dicen por la línea "No quiero, no lo haré de hecho… cancela todo lo que tengo para hoy, es una orden" Y sin los miramientos que podría llegar a tomar un caballero cuelga el teléfono y se levanta lanzando un suspiro de cansancio, entrando al baño sin ninguna prisa y llenando la tina, se desnuda y se observa en el espejo que tiene en ese lugar, delineando suavemente cada una de sus cicatrices, mientras sus ojos se oscurecen cada vez más, recordando viejos tiempos acompañado de amargos tragos que acaban poco a poco con su inmersa existencia, suspira por enésima vez en esa mañana dirigiéndose a la tina, sorprendiéndose al ver su rostro de reojo al momento de voltear, retrocediendo al espejo para mirar su rostro, notándose un poco alarmado y asustado, y es que inconscientemente no se reconocía, estaba más pálido de lo de costumbre y hasta notó que había bajado de peso, miro con desagrado al gemelo que aparecía frente a sus ojos, realizando una mueca de desprecio y metiéndose a la tina llena de agua caliente que recorría sutilmente cada poro de su piel, sintiéndose momentáneamente relajado, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por la deliciosa sensación de imparcialidad en su cuerpo. Habiendo pasado unos momentos, de los cuales no supe cuantos, el muchacho rubio se levantó vistiéndose tranquilo, abandonando ese espacio para encontrarse con su habitación completamente destruida; muebles tirados, fotografías revueltas en el piso, papeles con letras y garabatos regados por todo el lugar, estanterías sin libros y libros en la alfombra sin ningún orden, mirándola sin ninguna alteración en su rostro, saliendo de la misma con parsimonia a paso lento, con la mirada perdida en ningún lugar en específico, hundiéndose cada vez más en esa horrible oscuridad que parecía no desaparecer de sus ojos.

¿Qué es lo que estará cargando? Aunque la respuesta esta a plena vista, eso que carga no representa ni mas ni menos que un horrible dolor, un dolor que se ah presentado desde el día que inició su existencia, siempre maltratado, siempre siendo menospreciado, pero calló a toda la bola de imbéciles que le rodeaba, una sonrisa sarcástica se forma en sus labios, llena de autosuficiencia y egoísmo, y tal parece que no abandonará su rostro, porque Arthur Kirkland no es cualquiera él es The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, claro que si y nadie le quitaría eso; fue una nación que se crió sola, sin ayuda de nadie, que enfrentó a todos con una valentía que muchos apenas y pueden soñar en tenerla, fue un imperio que era temido alrededor de todo el globo terráqueo, es aquel que pudo manejar los siete mares a su conveniencia, fue quien descubrió las más grandes riquezas de la humanidad y las disfrutó como nadie nunca pudo hacerlo, su sonrisa se ensanchó haciendo que su rostro reflejara una verdadera bestia, él fue eso y mucho más, más de lo que alguien nunca podría llegar a imaginar aunque viviera toda la eternidad…

Su sonrisa desapareció junto con los largos corredores llenos de puertas, para aparecer en una habitación lúgubre, acorde a sus facciones, constaba de una simple decoración con unos tres sillones y una alfombra de color vino, un gran ventanal que dejaba entrar grisáceos tonos de luz, pero ni siquiera eso resaltaba en la habitación, lo que lo hacía era una guitarra, tirada en la alfombra, esta era sencilla, con el símbolo de su bandera imprentada en el cuerpo de la misma.

Se sentó en uno de los sillones y dejó correr nuevamente sus pensamientos, el fue todas esas cosas y más, el problema es quien era ahora, en este instante, en este preciso momento… ¿Realmente podía alardear de ser más que un simple humano para verdaderamente ser una nación? A decir verdad… ¿Ser una nación te hacía mas importante?

Sus ojos volvieron a ser cristalinos de un momento a otro, no encontrando respuesta a ninguna de sus preguntas, pero encontrando otro problema…

Antes podía considerarse un humano, porque tenía pequeños que cuidar, y por más que detestara admitirlo, le encantaba sentirse querido, le encantaba poder decir algunas veces que tenía una familia, que el formaba esa familia, y claro que tenía a su favorito; aquel pequeño que lo había conmovido de maneras que el jamás pensó poder llegar a imaginar, por quien se desvivía y conforme ese pequeño iba creciendo el se iba quedando cada vez mas solo, sin nadie a quien proteger, sin nadie a quien adorar, sencillamente solitario, y ese pequeño de ojos azules no hacía nada más que crecer, lo desafió y se independizó, dándose cuenta de que ahora solo quedaba él, sin ser una superpotencia, sin alguien que lo apoyara, nada, nadie lo acompañaría, nadie lo quería, y todo cambió tan rápidamente que se sintió brutalmente devastado, pero no importó y siguió siendo aquel sarcástico caballero inglés que siempre había sido, pasando etapa tras etapa de su vida.

Pero nadie sabía, nadie se daba cuenta que después de un tiempo toda esa escena que presentaba se caía, dándose cuenta de la inexorable y cruel realidad, todo estaba mal, su mera existencia era algo despiadada y se atreve a decir que lo único que lo mantiene de vez en vez mentalmente cuerdo es aquel niño de ojos azules que creció, se independizó y al cual no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que amar, y es que ya no lo quería de una manera fraternal, le amaba, amaba a ese maldito bastardo, tanto que le dolía. Cerró los ojos de inmediato, tanteando con sus delgados dedos la guitarra que estaba en el suelo para ponerla sobre su regazo y acomodarse a ciegas para rasgar levemente las cuerdas del instrumento, sonando discordes y sin ninguna melodía en específico, mientras su mente viajaba en los recuerdos que mantenía con el americano, perdiéndose en el recuerdo de sus ojos azules, tan azules como el cielo despejado que nunca aparecía en su nación, atesorando su risa tan altisonante y estúpida, siempre acompañada de esa sonrisa tan diferente en muchos sentidos, surcada por los labios que deseaba probar alguna vez en la vida…

Las notas de la guitarra dejaron de ser tan discordes, para unirse en una melodía, tomando con su mano izquierda el tronco de la guitarra, no era una sinfonía, era un ritmo simple, recayente, triste y melancólico, a pesar de que las notas salían tranquilas y suaves, representaban todo menos eso, dando una sensación de asfixia y de sentimientos contenidos en cada rincón de la habitación, y aquel rubio con los ojos cerrados tirado en un sillón con la guitarra era el causante de tales sentimientos tan deprimentes…

Unos pasos se escucharon en la habitación, haciendo un ligero eco acompañando a las notas que las cuerdas de la guitarra gritaban, pero Arthur no se interesó por estos, siguiendo tocando con sus párpados cerrados.

-¿Iggy? –Un nombre lanzado al vacío, llegando a los oídos del que estaba tocando, haciendo que abriera los ojos de golpe mostrando una ligera chispa de vida en ellos, entrando en un pequeño shock, dejando de tocar de inmediato, pero sin moverse un ápice, no podía ser… esa voz, ese sobrenombre…

-¿A-Alfred? –volteo lentamente, tragando en seco y sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba un poco y ahí estaba; con su chaqueta de aviador color café y un atuendo casual, su mirada viajó al rostro del menor, no había sonrisa en él y su mirada se mostraba… ¿preocupada?.

-I-Iggy –dejó salir el mencionado antes de caminar a pasos agigantados hacia la otra nación parándose frente a ella y frunciendo el ceño en señal de preocupación y abatimiento- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

El mayor no pudo responder se quedó como un completo imbécil mirando hacia el rostro de aquel que amaba, de un momento a otro sintió como esos cálidos brazos que tanto le hacían falta lo rodeaban, mientras que la guitarra caía a la alfombra puesto a que ya no la había sujetado, quedándose con los brazos abiertos, aún con el nudo en su garganta, como pudo, correspondió el abrazo desesperado, juntando tu cuerpo al contrario, embriagándose con su aroma, cerrando la mandíbula con fuerza.

-Ya no llores, que el hero esta aquí… -susurraba en el oído del otro, de una manera confiada y suave, como si quisiera que el otro creyera todas sus palabras y se quedara con él.

-I've been thinking… -Pero contra todo pronóstico el muchacho de ojos color esmeralda calló de pronto y una estruendosa carcajada salió de sus labios, triste y desgarradora, pero no por eso menos audible.

El americano reaccionó tomándolo por los hombros, incrustando su mirada en la contraria, son el entrecejo fruncido y los sus ojos no mostraban más que un mar de preocupación.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa Arthur? No estés así que pareces un demente –le decía el menor tratando de que el mayor dejase de reírse y lo consiguió-

-¿Demente dices? Por favor, demente lo estoy, tan demente estoy que llegué a imaginarte perfectamente, que llegué a poder materializar todas las sensaciones que eh logado obtener de ti a lo largo de los años para poder recrear esta fantasía.

Alfred miro preocupado ante la respuesta, retirando los brazos de los hombros donde los había puesto inicialmente.

-Arthur, yo.. –Y lo silenció con uno de sus dedos, no permitiéndole decir algo más.

-Lo sé… -susurró para cerrar sus ojos y retirar el dedo de los labios de la otra nación suspirando y acomodándose en el sillón, gruesas lágrimas volvieron a surcar todo su rostro y uso sus brazos para abrazarse a si mismo, preparándose psicológicamente para abrir sus ojos, y cuando lo hizo su corazón se encogió, un gemido de dolor apareció entre sus labios.

No había nadie, solo estaba él, su guitarra y su soledad, la única que siempre le había hecho compañía.

Le miras destrozada, el chico ríe sin parar contrastando con las lagrimas derramadas y vuelves a ver sus ojos, aquella chispa que habías logrado divisar ah desaparecido.

¿Tu crees que sea para siempre?

En esa habitación siniestra, con esa persona agonizando de manera delirante…

Yo creo que sí…

* * *

><p>-...-...-...-...-<p>

* * *

><p>Y listo, epic fail? Si lo sé, pero si te gustó o algo por favor dejen un review shiii?<p>

Se aceptan tomatazos, criticas constructivas random comments y eso

GRACIAS POR LEER! 3


End file.
